


A Woman’s Face

by angelskuuipo



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Early Work, GFY, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 10:22:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1775659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelskuuipo/pseuds/angelskuuipo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They all have a story to tell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Woman’s Face

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to give Mag7 another go. A bit of character introspection this time. Unbetaed. Any and all mistakes are mine.
> 
> Originally posted 4-9-08.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A woman’s face. The slope of her nose. The curve of her lips. The stubbornness of her chin. The roundness of her cheeks. The way her lashes lay on her cheekbones when she closes her eyes. The softness. The hardness. The way the fine lines, or lack thereof, tell the story of her life.

Every woman is beautiful in her own way, even the homeliest, from maiden to crone. They all have a story to tell, some more interesting than others. They all need a kind word and a gentle touch.

That’s Buck Wilmington’s gift. He can see what a woman needs most and he tries his best to give it to them. The others don’t understand, but that’s alright. He might never settle down and that’s alright, too, for now. For now, he has everything he needs in a woman’s face.

-30-


End file.
